Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Three
This is a reproduction of a weekly address given to the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order. It generally runs about once a week, and is an official production of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. This address was given in early January, so please note that this address and subsequent may refer to events that are not contemporary with the time of the reproduction post. The Addresses tend to address principles we believe embody Pacifica, with a heavy emphasis on Francoist thought. Not all addresses specifically discuss Francoism directly, however. Address Hail, my Comrades! In times like these, while our forces clean and oil their weapons and check their ammunition as we gird our loins to charge against FAN again, we must remember one thing: Loyalty. But what is loyalty, exactly? And what does it mean in the NPO? Too often, we think of loyalty as simply loyalty to the Order, or loyalty to the Emperor. We forget, that loyalty is two-sided. It means not only that we must loyal to Order, but that in return, the Order shall be loyal to us. For the strength of the Order is in the loyalty of its members to the Order, to each other, and to them. For in our loyalty, we give service and in service we find we victory. When we are loyal, when we follow the directions of those to whom we owe loyalty, they owe loyalty in return, and we are never forgotten. Our two-way loyalty is made manifest in so many ways in the Order! Loyal members who give their service to the Order receive great boons in return! We can receive Aid from the Bank, free tech through the Bank and the Tech Corps, and of course, the great boon of all, the security of the Order in protecting us from the chaos of nature. Without loyalty, we are nothing. For if we are loyal to no one, then no one is loyal to us, and we are dead in the jungles of the unaligned chaos of nature. Perhaps many of us have stories like this, but I shall briefly relate mine. Once, I was an unaligned nation in the Red Sphere, loyal to no one, no one loyal to me, floating amidst the sea of chaos. And who was I, so arrogant to think I could survive in a state of nature? I was wrong. One day, three nations attacked my nation, slaughtering my peace-loving people, nuking our great cities to the ground. But I had a glimmer of hope: loyalty. Long ago, in another time, and in another world, I was loyal to Dilber and Moo-Cows (and they to me). And while watching the mushroom clouds over my capital, the bodies of my soldiers being tossed into mass graves, and the once proud skyline of Cortath City crumbling into dust, I clung to my hope of loyalty. And I sought out these nations, who, unbeknowst to me, were part of a Great Order, a bastion against the chaos of the unaligned world I had lived in. And they took the dying nation that was mine, and took it into their hands, and said, "Come with us, Cortath, to this New Order we have helped to build, and through your loyalty to this Order, it shall be loyal to you in return, and you shall never know defeat by the hands of nature or man again." ' ''And I never did. ''' And this, my comrades, illustrates to us the benefits of uniting our sovereignty in an Emperor to combat the chaos of nature. For in the state of nature, we cannot defend ourselves against the onslaught of the barbarian hoards, the tech raiders, the minor alliances, the highway marauders. But when we unite our strength in a Supreme Sovereign, an Emperor, He can use our strength to hold back the hoards, to hold back the jungles of nature, and the schemes of man. So let us, comrades, during these days of war, and too, in the days of peace that will come, never forget our loyalty to each other, to the Emperor and loyalty from the Order. Category:Francoism Category:Publications of the New Pacific Order‎ Category:Cortath